runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP Foundation/SCPs/SCP-RS-136
Item #: SCP-RS-136 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-RS-136 is to be kept in its original container and stored in a secure locker at the Site-██ vault when not in use. Personnel wishing to experiment with SCP-RS-136 may contact Dr. ████████ Wong for access. Description: SCP-RS-136 is a fabric doll produced around Year ██ of the Fifth Age. Parts of the doll are discolored, showing wear and tear consistent with decades of use. The object enters an active state when shaken near at least one (1) other human being. It only responds to human hands but will activate through gloves. Simply touching SCP-RS-136 does not trigger any effects. Additional details are provided in the experiment log. When SCP-RS-136 is interacted with, an invisible force pulls the next closest human off the ground. If multiple persons are equidistant from the object, then only one (1) is affected; the selection appears to be random. Subjects are suspended █.█ to █.█ m in the air for several seconds, during which they will make involuntary gestures with their extremities as if under the control of invisible strings. This itself is harmless, although subjects may suffer minor injuries from falls after the effects subside. The object then remains inactive for at least two (2) minutes, suggesting it needs to "recharge" before its effects can manifest again. Note from Dr. Wong: Anyone caught using SCP-RS-136 in pranks will be severely reprimanded. SCP-RS-136 was recovered from Brother Celerity of the Edgeville Monastery on 33 Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age. Agent █████ was conducting a routine sweep of the area when Brother C███████ approached him regarding the artifact. Brother Celerity appeared to be frightened of SCP-RS-136 and insisted that Agent █████ take the object, to which he obliged. Subsequent investigation revealed that Brother Celerity was not aware of █████'s affiliation with the Foundation but felt he could trust the agent. The anomalous properties of SCP-RS-136 were discovered when Agent █████ fidgeted with the doll during a Grand Exchange transaction, causing EXPUNGED and widespread panic. The incident was explained as a malfunction of an experimental anti-gravity device. Note from O5-█: I've seen enough reports of people talking about our non-existent anti-gravity device. You guys seriously need to come up with more believable stories. If word of the Foundation gets out, then we're all royally screwed. Addendum RS-136-1: Excerpts from experiment log RS-136 Experiment: RS-136-1 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: Researcher J. P. ████ pokes SCP-RS-136 with steel rod. D-3532 instructed to stand 1.5 m from object. Result: No effect. Experiment: RS-136-2 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: Researcher J. P. ████ brushes SCP-RS-136 with index finger. D-3532 instructed to stand 1.5 m from object. Result: No effect. Experiment: RS-136-3 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: Researcher J. P. ████ shakes SCP-RS-136 while wearing leather gloves. D-3532 instructed to stand 1.5 m from object. Result: D-3532 lifted off ground. Experiment: RS-136-4 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: Researcher J. P. ████ shakes SCP-RS-136 while wearing steel gauntlets. D-3532 instructed to stand 1.5 m from object. Result: D-3532 lifted off ground. Experiment: RS-136-5 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: D-3532 and D-3887 instructed to interact with SCP-RS-136 at the same time. Result: Both subjects unaffected. Experiment: RS-136-6 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: Researcher J. P. ████ places SCP-RS-136 in its container and vigorously shakes it. D-3532 instructed to stand 1.5 m from researcher. Result: No effect. Experiment: RS-136-7 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: Researcher J. P. ████ shakes SCP-RS-136 bare-handed. D-3532 instructed to stand at 0.5 m intervals from object, starting at 1.5 m. Result: Subject affected up to 2.5 m. Notes: At least we have a good idea of the range of this thing. -- J. P. Experiment: RS-136-8 Date: ██ Rintra, Year █ of the Sixth Age Test: Researcher J. P. ████ shakes SCP-RS-136 bare-handed. D-3532, D-4497 and D-5888 instructed to stand 1.5 m from object in a triangle formation. The experiment is performed 10 times. Result: D-3532 and D-4497 each affected four (4) times, and D-5888 twice. Notes: That was fun, but I can't say the same about the two-minute wait. -- J. P.